onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode Guide
Layout Due to the fact that the Wikipedia's One Piece Episode List is receiving a major overhaul, and there are several people who liked the original layout and found it helpful, I've decided to move the format over here. Please feel free to make comments and suggestions about the layout on here! I'm also in the process of restoring some of the old information (e.g. placement of movies and specials), along with adding another page for Funimation episode titles. If you'd like to start the Funimation list, feel free to do so! (It's in the link from the top Navigation box, to "English Dub Episode Titles") I hope this new format is helpful to you guys. -- NorseFTX 15:39, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I've noticed that the tables don't display properly when viewing from Internet Explorer 6; I haven't tested IE7 yet, but I'll try making a few changes to the templates to see if I can fix this. -- NorseFTX 14:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah! After testing it on Internet Explorer 7, the borders do seem to work fine. On that note, I think I'll just leave it the way it is right now. To fix the borders for IE6, several cumbersome edits have to be made that may increase the size (in KB) of the page, so I'll leave it as is. -- NorseFTX 15:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mhm, I also prefer the original layout than the new format on Wikipedia. I think this format is much more convenient and easier to read through than the new layout there. I also like how you placed the movies in the corresponding part of the anime, that way people new to One Piece can watch out for spoilers and such... :How about making a different color or notation for filler or half filler, without having to spoil oneself on episodes? There are some episodes (like 61) that are half filler, but one wouldn't know that unless they clicked the plus sign. Similarly, there are fillers in the middle of some arcs like Arabasta and post-Enies Lobby that one might want to skip without having to click to open the episode description. Thank you so much for putting this here. The guys at Wikipedia are complete nazi douchebags. :Since when are they Nazi? I agree that they're douchebags but.. Anyway, thanks for putting this here and keeping it up to date. :They're nazi's because they won't even allow a link to this page. They claim it adds nothing to their article! They don't have story Arcs but they think that's "Fancruft" They don't tell you what episodes were made up by the anime (fancruft), they don't tell you when the episodes aired originally, or anything this page does with the movies and specials. All most of us on Wikipedia want is a fucking link to this page or one like it. Ergo, Nazis. ::Nazi is a bit strong of a word, but they definitely are a bit overly up-tight about how the regulations and the "Manual of Style" thing works at wiki. I think they really do mean best, but by strictly following the rules, they end up doing more harm than help. They are following the rules, though, so it's not like they're "wrong". I was just worried that we'd lose the old version, we'd be left out in the cold without access to the better format for the sake of their "rules", so I brought it over here. I'm glad you guys are finding it useful! It makes the hours it took to learn about templates worth it. =P -- NorseFTX 01:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why are the movies placed where they are? It's not when they aired, movie 2 aired a month after the entry below it. It's also not where they slot into continuity, because movie 2 is posted in the middle of the Gunkan Island arc, but doesn't have Apis or Ryuuji in it. What is the meaning of having movie 2 posted between episodes 56 and 57 and, I assume, the placement of the other movies? filler arc's I think that filler arc's should be treated better.what I mean is,filler battles are still battles,filler charecters are still charecters,and 3 of most importantly,filler arc's are still arc's. 01:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC)luffymonkey :They are called Filler Arcs for a reason. They have nothing to do with the story. They are non-canon. Meaning that the stories do not appear in the manga and should not be considered part of the true story of One Piece. :Filler tells you how we treat them. They carry a different amount of weight to actaul storyline. One-Winged Hawk 13:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Format Does anyone know what the heck is going on with the format lately? I've tried several times to update the episode summaries for the most recent episode, but all it does is mess up the table. This has never happened before, and I have no clue how to fix it. 13:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Crossword About the episode pages themselves... Why are the short blurbs about the episode statistics called "statics"? It isn't a real word, it seems to be a mistake spelling of statistics, and the word static means "not moving." Is it okay if I change that to "statistics"? --Spandass 16:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oz to Oars Oz have been changed to Oars in their respective pages, but there are episodes with "Oz" in the name, should it be changed? Zororonoa Straw Hat Separation Side Story Why is this being merged into the Amazon Lily arc? I mean, the Straw Hat's Separation Serial WAS a Manga Title Page Arc, just like the Buggy and Coby Side Stories. It even says on the page, "Straw Hat's Separation Serial are the series of cover pages that tells what happened to the other eight Straw Hat Pirates after the crew was sent away on the Saboady Archipelago by Kuma." Note the key phrase, "series of cover pages." Sure, the Buggy and Coby side-stories were only 2 episodes, and the Separation Arc is 4, but that doesn't change its origins, now does it? LazerWulf 08:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Those anime episodes don't show the cover stories, they only show the pages that covered them before Luffy arrived in Impel Down. For the Straw Hat Separation Side Story to be listed, there have to be anime episodes that cover the cover stories. :#An episode showing Sanji being captured and converted by the Okamas. :#An episode showing Robin escaping and being rescued by the revolutionaries. :#An episode showing Franky discovering Vegapunk's house. :#An episode showing Usopp becoming fat. :#An episode showing Chopper running away from the natives. :#An episode showing Nami witnessing Weatheria science. :#An episode showing the cultists showing their underwear while Brook writes a song instead. :#An episode showing Zoro and Perona exploring. :There doesn't necessarily have to be 8 episodes. Some of them can be combined. The point however is that there has to be episodes showing these content. Mugiwara Franky 09:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but I still don't get why they have to be merged into the Amazon Lily arc, since these episodes are just as distinct from that arc as the Buggy and Coby episodes were. And by "the pages that covered them before Luffy arrived in Impel Down" do you mean that they only cover the events that happened before Impel Down? Since the Separation Serial covers events that "all take place during Luffy's 3 arcs; the Amazon Lily arc, Impel Down arc and Marineford arc," and the anime is just now getting to Impel Down, isn't it possible that there will be more episodes later that cover the events you listed, since, technically, those events haven't happened yet (by the anime timeline)? I still think these episodes should be given their own section, since they do cover at least part of the Separation Serial, but maybe it should be qualified with a "Part 1" or something. LazerWulf 10:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::The Separation Serial refers to the Straw Hat cover stories. The flashbacks that are shown of the Straw Hats before Luffy enters Impel Down aren't exactly part of the serial as they are not cover stories. They are in a way mini events that happened during Luffy's time in Amazon Lily. In the manga, they are a few panels depicting where the rest of the crew landed. In the anime, they were slightly elongated mostly by filler content. Lengthwise, both manga and anime depictions are relatively short. :::There however may be a possibility of the cover stories being depicted in the anime. If the anime does, those episodes that cover content found in the cover stories would be justifiably called the Straw Hat Seperation story or something along those lines. Mugiwara Franky 10:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I still think these episodes should be separated from the Amazon Lily Arc, though. Could you justify labeling them as the "Nakama's Whereabouts Side Story (Filler)"? Since it technically is a side story, and not part of the Amazon Lily arc, and it's "mostly filler". LazerWulf 10:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::While they're a side story per say, they aren't a side story like Coby's or Buggy's. Calling them a side story alongside with Coby's and Buggy's will only confuse people into thinking that they're the Straw Hat cover stories. Also while the episodes are elongated with filler, they aren't exactly filler. Parts of the episodes are filler but the general idea portrayed within them is canon.Mugiwara Franky 10:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can see where the confusion might come from, and I guess it doesn't help matters that the Separation Serial page says "These arcs are also featured in and expanded upon in the One Piece anime." (That line might need some clarification, if I do say so myself.) However, I still stand by my original assertion that these episodes should be grouped separately from the Amazon Lily arc. ::::::I'll admit that these episodes are hard to qualify. They're not Side Stories exactly like Buggy's and Coby's, but I don't think they deserve to be called their own Arc (though I believe they had been called an Arc in an earlier version of this page). They're not precisely filler, but their source isn't completely from the manga, either (like some of the Davy Back Fight episodes). Maybe call it the "Nakama's Whereabouts Interlude"? But, still, it needs to be called something. LazerWulf 13:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I see where your confusion comes from. That line in the separation serial was apparently a mistake created when the episodes were slated to appear. Many people speculated back then that the episodes would also cover the cover stories. This is also kinda the reason why they were given a separate division in this page. These events in the manga were kinda a small footnote placed at the end of the Amazon Lily arc. While the anime elongates them like it does with manga content from time to time, they're still a small footnote. Their episode titles kinda separate them enough. However in a big table that divides every episode per saga and arc, they kinda don't warrant a division.Mugiwara Franky 13:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Two proposals 1.I think it's neccesary to denote the OVAs with a different color then the TV specials since they were not aired at all. 2.What about coloring the filler episodes with a distinct color? El Chupacabra 12:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :#There's actually only one OVA per say so a different color for one entry maybe a question mark. :#That's abit of a question, some episodes are mostly filler while others consist of both filler and canon. Mugiwara Franky 14:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The OVA was made by a different animation studio then the rest of the anime. In my opinion it has even more in common with the movies then with the TV specials since it was not shown on TV. However, I think we can't throw it in one pot with the specials or with the movies, and therefore it requires an own color. El Chupacabra 12:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 4Kids and Funimation Should we copy the "Episode List" section form the 4Kids Entertainment article and the "DVD and Blu-Ray Releases" section from the FUNimation Entertainment article into this article? I think it would be very good. El Chupacabra 16:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's getting rather big already without the addition of English dub episode titles in it. 4kids is over but with the way that Funi is going, they're most likely going to do the entire series. So that's going to be three long lists of almost identical content. Considering that there is a possibility that Funi would drop the series and another company would pick up the series from the start, that's going to make problems a bit more hectic. :The page probably should just note down the Japanese Episodes and not the dubs just so not to strain it too much.Mugiwara Franky 16:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think they should be copied in order to present the alternate names and in case of Funimation, the division into seasons, so the lists will be not identicla. El Chupacabra 15:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::While the names will not be identical, that does not change the fact that the lists will be identical in content. It would kinda be like having two lists of fruits in two or more different languages. One list of fruits would be named in English. The second list would be named in German. The third and so on would be named in other conceivable languages. A bit really redundant. The name is different but the meaning is the same. It kinda thus would be easier to just have the lists in separate pages as content would at least not be redundant in a single place. :::Besides this, aren't the respective pages of the dub lists working for them in listing down the episodes. While this is clearly copying, it sounds to an extent almost like a proposal to merge all the lists together. I mean if a person can get the information in one place, why bother looking another place that has less. :::This is kinda like with case with the chapters and volumes. Having another list of chapters arranged in a different way seemed rather redundant when you can find the same the information in the first list. The only difference was the arrangement to an extent. If you combine the three episode lists together, you make the other lists redundant. Why would people look in a page that just lists down the episode titles of Funi when they can look at a bigger page that lists down both the Japanese and Funi titles. The bigger page would provide more info and the other one would be lacking.Mugiwara Franky 16:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, these three lists are only partially identical. The one on this page gives the translation of the original name, the japanese airing date and a quick overview. It groups the episodes by arcs. The 4Kids list gives the American airing dates and shows which episodes were combined. The Funimation list arranges the episodes by DVD which are grouped by Season and Voyage. It also shows who commented which episode. And it has images, that's something this article lacks. If you think that it will make the other redundant, we can move them completely to this page, andnot just copy them. Some people complained that the articles on 4Kids and Funimation are too long. The Funimation episode list was originaly a separate article (and actually it still exists because I promised Drunk Samurai not to nominate it for deletion without his agreement). El Chupacabra 17:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::For images, not every article needs to have them. Images are nice but if they are used just for decorational purposes then they are abit useless. You can have a good page that has no images at all and you can have a bad page that is nothing but images as well. :::::Considering that there have been complaints on 4kids and Funi's pages on how long they are, merging their lists here would just make a bigger problem. Taking large amounts of info from two pages and merging them together with a third page with huge if not bigger amount of info does not solve anything. :::::Putting the 4kids and Funi lists is a proposal made in good faith but it really only puts weight on an already heavy list.Mugiwara Franky 17:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC)